


Bilingual Fun With Your Girlfriend

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [26]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, A little teasing, Adults, Bilingual, Bilingual GF, Couple, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Fdom, I Love You, Riding, Scritp Offer, Speaking In Two Languages, Teaching You Words, blowjob, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You and your bilingual girlfriend don't usually do this, but today she wants to remind you that english is not her native language and it's not the only language she knows either. Before you touch her and get her to bed with you, she wants you to play a little game with her first. Just repeat after her.. and you may be rewarded :)
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 1





	Bilingual Fun With Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Some extra info:
> 
> When I put [T]: before a word or sentence, it means I'd like you to say it in your language.
> 
> I know there are some [T]: lines which aren't translated back to english in next lines, but the main purpose of this script is not to learn the language during the audio, but to rather just enjoy the performer speaking a different language.

[Passionate kissing for a little while]

[Break kiss]

Hey! What do you think you're doing, grabbing my ass like that?

Ey ey! [Slap the hand away]

You wanna play with that ass?

No no no, I need you to do something for me first..

I want you to say "ass" in [Your language here]..

[Giggle] Come on.. I wanna hear how you say it in my language..

Ya, I know you don't know the word. But just repeat after me..

[T]: Ass

Now you.

[Giggle] There you go, good job..

Hey! [Slap hand away]

I didn't say you could grab me yet, did I?

I want you to do one more thing..

Try to ask me if you can grab my ass now, in [Your language here].

Say..

[T]: Can I grab your ass?

[Giggle] Oh come on, it's not that hard.. I know you can say it..

Okay, I'll say it again, but slower..

You repeat after me okay?

[T]: Can I..

Come on, say it with me..

[T]: Can I..

Yea, that's good. Just repeat after me..

[T]: Can I..

[Pause]

[T]: Grab..

[Pause]

[T]: Your ass..

[Pause]

Perfect, now ask me. Say it like this..

[T]: Can I grab your ass?

[Pause]

[Giggle] You're so cute!

Did you say it correctly?

I mean.. it could've been better.. but it wasn't too bad for your first time.

I guess I'll let you pass.

[T]: Now go ahead, touch it..

I said you can touch my ass now.

[Moan] Oh yea..

Doesn't it feel so rewarding to be able to feel it in your hands now?

[Moan] I love when you squeeze my ass like that..

Mhm, I do..

[T]: Just like that baby..

What's that?

Oh how do you say tits in [Your language here]?

[T]: Tits

[Giggle]

Did you just say "I want your [T]: tits"?

You know that doesn't count, right? You have to ask me properly, in my language..

Oh you forgot how to? Well then..

[T]: No tits for you.

No tits for you.

[Gasp] What are you-

Oh you! You took them out anyway..

Bad boy..

Alright then.. what are you waiting for..

Suck on them.. you know how I like it..

[T]: Suck on them..

[Moan]

[T]: Oh yes, that's a good boy..

Yea, just like that.. that feels good..

[Moan] 

[T]: So good..

[T]: That's it.. suck on those nipples..

[Moan]

Okay, hold on..

Kiss me baby..

[Kissing passionately]

Mmm.. [T]: You taste good..

Your lips taste good as always..

Do you wanna.. [T]: fuck me now?

Do you wanna fuck me now?

Yea? You wanna stick your [T: Dick] in my [T: Pussy]?

[Giggle]

This is so silly.. but also really fun, don't you agree?

Why don't we do this more often?

What's that?

Oh you want me to get on my knees and suck your cock now?

Mmm.. [T]: Yes sirr..

Pull those pants down for me babe..

I'm gonna [T]: Suck that cock..

[Moan] There is my favorite toy..

[Kiss] [T]: Hi little one..

[Kiss] I missed you..

I know we seen eachother just yesterday but..

[Giggle] What?

Ya, I'm talking to your cock? So what? Don't interrupt us..

We're gonna makeout..

[Blowjob]

[Mouth pop]

Mmm.. [T]: Delicious..

[Continue blowjob]

[Mouth pop]

I love sucking this cock.. it's so good..

[Continue blowjob]

[T]: Oh wow, you're already leaking precum for me..

[Continue blowjob]

How am I doing down there so far?

Good? Just good?

Mmm.. there you go.. that's better..

[T]: Good boy..

[Continue blowjob]

You want me to play with your ["Balls" in ur language] too?

That's right, I'm talking about your balls..

Look at you learning.. [Giggle]

Do you want me to lick em?

[Licking balls]

Just like that?

[Continue licking balls]

Mmm.. am I a good girl?

Say it..

Say I'm a [T]: Good girl..

[Moan] Only for you baby.. 

[T]: Only for you..

[T]: No one else..

No one else..

Let me suck this cock some more.. I need it wet for my pussy..

[Continue blowjob]

[Mouth pop]

Okay.. how do you want me today huh?

You want me to ride you? 

You want me to take control?

Mmm.. it's like you are reading my mind..

[T]: Get on the bed then.

Get on the bed baby..

Lemme just quickly get rid of these clothes now..

[Stripping]

Mmm.. [T]: You like what you're seeing?

[Giggle]

You're just gonna nod like you understand what I said huh?

You're so horny that you just want me to hop on that dick and fuck you already huh..

That's all you can think about right now..

[T]: I like that..

I like that, I'm not gonna lie..

[Moan] You look so hot with your dick in your hand over there..

[Moan] [T]: I'm gonna fuck you so hard..

I hope you're ready for this..

Lemme get on top of you..

[Getting on top]

And now I'll just stick it..

[Louder moan/gasp] In..

[Moan while adjusting to the cock]

[T]: Fuck..

How is it that everytime you enter my pussy, it's feeling just as amazing as during our first time..

I love your dick baby..

It's [T]: amazing..

Hold on, give me your wrists..

[Pinning him down to bed]

Just like this.. I want you pinned down..

[Moan] [T]: Perfect..

Let me ask you again..

Are you ready for this?

I hope you know I'm not gonna play with you today..

No no.. I'm gonna fuck you harder than ever before..

I'm gonna work my hips like a pornstar on this dick..

Brace yourself..

[Sex sounds - riding & moaning, intensive]

Yea.. that's what I'm talking about..

[T]: Do you like that baby?

You like that? Huh?

[Continue sex]

[T]: Oh yes! Please just like that!

[T]: You're stretching me so good!

[Continue sex]

I love using this cock..

Being on top allows me to push it in all the directions I want..

[Moan] It's amazing..

[Continue sex]

That's it, that's it.. no breaks.. just a good fuck..

[T]: It feels so fucking good..

[Continue sex for about 1 minute with no talking, except for occasionally repeating "Yes yes yes!" etc maybe in your own language and/or english, switch if you want]

Oh fuck, I'm getting so close!

[T]: I'm about to cum for you!

Are you close too?

Let's cum together okay?

[Continue sex with no talking for a little bit more]

Okay, cum with me in 5 okay?

I'm gonna count in [Your language here]

[T]: 1..

[T]: 2..

[T]: 3..

[T]: 4..

[T]: 5!

Cum with me now! Cum inside!

[Orgasm]

Fuck.. that was good..

Such a [T]: Good orgasm..

Such a good orgasm you gave me baby..

And you came so much in me too..

Feels great inside of my pussy..

Did you like that little bilingual thing we had going on today?

[T]: Yes?

[Giggle]

You may have not understood everything I said but it was fun, wasn't it?

We gotta do it more from now on..

Mmm c'mere.. kiss me..

[Kissing passionately for a little bit]

I love you babe..

[T]: I love you so much baby..


End file.
